


A Game for the Liars

by reminiscence



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Gen, Pantoum, Poetry, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: And a sweet girl like her isn't going to survive in it at all.





	

The game was made for liars.  
She was too naïve for it.  
They were quickly weeded out.  
Only the ruthless went on.

She was too naïve for it.  
They'd steal the clothes off her back.  
Only the ruthless went on.  
They'd trick her and toss her out.

They'd steal the clothes off her back.  
A sweet trusting girl like her.  
They'd trick her and toss her out.  
Only the liars went on.

A sweet trusting girl like her.  
They were quickly weeded out.  
Only the liars went on.  
The game was made for liars.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega-Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #54 – pantoum poetry


End file.
